Sara (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch)
is a fictional character in the manga and anime series Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. She is the Keeper of the Orange Pearl and Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean. "Sara" is written with the kanji characters for "sand" and "silk gauze." The ra character can also mean "net." In the first story arc, she is the reason to why the sea world has been in such unease. Some eight years before the series she fell in love with a human and was abandoned by him without explaining why. Her sorrow, anger and hatred clouded her heart and turned her into a black mermaid, as black as her heart has become and once her pearl went out of control, she accidentally caused a gigantic storm that caused great damage to her and Coco's kingdom as well as causing the death of Kaito's parents. Sara then went to the imprisoned Gakuto/Gaito and freed him with the holy key that Lucia's pet, Hippo, was supposed to guard and used him to get vengeance on human beings by capturing her fellow mermaid princesses and use their pearls' powers to rule the human world Eight years later, she meets the man of her sorrow and tries to make him suffer until he makes her realize why he had left her without even saying goodbye - he did it because she carries the responsibility of protecting the sea world. After making her realize why he did what he did, her hatred disappeared turning her back to her normal self. In order to stop Gakuto, who has become insane after thinking that Sara "abandoned" him, Sara transforms into Orange Pearl Voice and joins the others in their singing and destroy Gakuto's plan. When he and his palace goes down, she decides to die along with him. But before she does, she gives her orange pearl to Lucia and asks her to protect it for her until the new mermaid princess of the Indian Ocean is born. In the second story arc, Sara's spirit returns occasionally to guide Lucia and tells her about Seira, the new Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean. In the final episode of the anime, Sara returns to sing with the others in one final live concert. Sara's Forms Sara has five forms: her ordinary mermaid, black mermaid, human, Black Pearl Voice, and Orange Pearl Voice form. Black Pearl Voice is in the manga only. Mermaid Her ordinary mermaid forms follow the trend of all the other mermaid princesses, with two pearl bracelets around her right wrist and tail. Black Mermaid In her black mermaid form, her hair and tail (which is scalier than the others in the manga) are covered by black colors that represent her hatred to Taro's betrayal. In her evil human form, she wears a white dress and covers her hair with a white cloth. She had done that to herself when she destroyed her own country when she heard of Taro-chan's betrayal. Human In her normal human form, she wears the exact same dress, but her hair color is orange. She wears a necklace with her pearl inside it like the other mermaid princesses. Before her heart returns to the good side,she covered her head with a white cloth, and her hair and pearl were an ebony black color of her evil feelings of betrayal. Black Pearl Voice In the manga, she can transform into Black Pearl Voice. In her Black Pearl Voice form, her dress is long and completely black, with a black rose ribbon around her neck. Her mic and pearl are also completely black. Orange Pearl Voice Lastly, there is her true idol form, her Orange Pearl Voice. Her costume is an orange long dress, with yellow ruffles on the side and a yellow bow on the back and a slit on the right side that stops between the kness and mid thigh. her gloves are doubled layered the first layer is orange the second layer is a lighter shade and shoes are orange with yellow trim on the front and have a small heel, they somehow resemble slippers. Her front hair is bundled with yellow bands.. Her and Rina's dresses are alike. Sara's Powers Among the Mermaid Princesses, Sara is known to be the most powerful due to the combined power of her hatred and status as a Mermaid Princess. She appears to be the oldest of the mermaid princess Transformation In the anime and manga, Sara shouts "Orange Pearl Voice!" to transform into her idol form. In the manga while she is still evil, she can transform into Black Pearl Voice, while in that form, her hair, clothes and microphone are black in color.Pearl Song ~ Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch translations ~ Voice In her idol form, like Lucia and the others, Sara can use her singing voice to get rid of enemies. However, she can also use it to attack the other princesses by singing in front of them. She can also use her voice without being a mermaid or being in her idol form. In the anime, she can also conjure up a powerful beam of frequensy coming from her singing voice to stop a powerful tsunami while no other mermaid princess can. She is also much more powerful than all the other mermaid princesses having shown to be immune to their singing and to have caused them all severe pain when she was singing, her song is called "Return to the Sea". Immunity She proves to be immune to her fellow princesses' singing because of her princess status, as stated in the last episodes of the first season. Sara claims that because she is still a mermaid princess, all of Aqua Regina's songs are unaffective towards her. Actress Sara is voiced by actress Kana Ueda. References See also Category:Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch characters Category:Magical girl anime and manga characters Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional mermen and mermaids Category:Fictional singers Category:Fictional princesses Category:Fictional Indian people Category:Fictional deceased Category:Fictional ghosts Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2003